


Wrap you in soft sweetest dream (alternate)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marco is his whole universe, Shanks is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Because Shanks always smiles at him and kisses him softly... like he is the center of the universe.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 34





	Wrap you in soft sweetest dream (alternate)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. English is also not my first language.

Because Shanks always smiles at him and kisses him softly... like he is the center of the universe.

( _He is. He is_ )

And since he has no bad bone (and heart) in his body... Marco let it happened.

Sweet and feverish. Chaste and lingering. Casual but powerful.

Shanks is always there.

Annoying but irrefutable.

His perfect lover (lover, admirer, stalker... Shanks confessed to all of these).

"Don't you have someone better to waste your time with? Someone lovelier?" he asked Shanks this once. And the man gasped, looking at him with confusion as he reached for his hand.

"But you're the most beautiful. Gorgeous. My guilty pleasure?" An innocent smile from not so much innocent man.

"You are my whole world." Shanks said, almost feverish. Choked by his own wholeness feeling. Emotion.

Something that makes Marco wonders everyday.

( _Why me? Takanome is more handsome.._.)

( _Hush, he is sexy but he is not you. I am crazy for you. Nobody could compare._ )

"Okay."

"Want me to prove it again? Convince you one more time? Not that I mind keep doing it as long as you let me."

Marco smiles. A soft one.

"Okay." he said, again.

And Shanks looks at him with whole contentedness in his eyes. He offers Marco his hand, just like every another time.

And for a millisecond he is always wary, nervous. Afraid that Marco would wake up from this dream and walk away.

In another alternative where it happened, Shanks wouldn't know what will happen to his heart. He could bear it? Or he couldn't?

Though the later option is the most probable. He had tasted the sweetness of Marco's kiss, his love, his everything. He wouldn't be able to imagine, if one day he had to part with all of these.

Marco takes his hand. And Shanks' world is fine again, beautiful again.

"My love." he said, and he means it. Taking Marco with him in his dream, his world, his alternate.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fine combing shanks/Marco in pixiv and I am in the niche where I could grow(?) romantic feeling. So.. I am being self-indulgent, again. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
